starlafandomcom-20200214-history
The Fortune Jewel
"The Fortune Jewel" redirects here. For the Wizard Jewel, see Fortune Jewel. "The Fortune Jewel"' '''is the twenty-fourth episode of ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. Its international titles include Catalan "L'endevina", French "Le Joyau de la bonne aventure", German "Die Wahrsagerin", Portuguese "A jóia da sorte", Russian "Камень судьбы", Serbo-Croat "Dragulj sudbine", and Spanish "La joya de la fortuna". When the Jewel Riders have their fortunes read by a fortune teller named Ezmerelda and her mysterious cat, a dark future is revealed to Gwenevere that tells of the fall of the Crystal Palace and the rise of evil Morgana to rule Avalon. Gwen and her friends find the Fortune Jewel, but Morgana and Lady Kale want to steal it and use it a bait for a dangerous trap for the girls. Plot summary The Jewel Riders hear rumors of a great fortune teller named Ezmerelda and decide to see if she is as talented as they say. Along the way to meet her, they are attacked by a wild magic creature, which they defeat using their Enchanted Jewels. There is a long line of customers waiting to meet Ezmerelda, but they step aside upon recognizing Princess Gwenevere. Ezmerelda and her cat Derek greet the Jewel Riders warmly and offer to read their fortunes for free by spinning the top-like Fortune Jewel that Ezmerelda says has been in her family for generations. Tamara goes first. Ezmerelda predicts that she will become the most famous musician in all of Avalon. Next, she predicts that Fallon will be the greatest adventurer. Gwenevere is skeptical when she takes her turn. The jewel projects an image of King Jared crowning Gwenevere as queen, but it is soon interrupted by wild magic. The image shifts to Morgana warning the Jewel Riders that the end is near and that she would soon take over the Crystal Palace. A vision then appears of Gwenevere wearing rags and working as a maid in the palace. Ezmerelda and the Jewel Riders are very troubled by this and decide to close down the fortune telling tent for the day. Meanwhile, Rufus and Twig sense wild magic coming from the tent, and the evil Lady Kale enters it to try to steal the Fortune Jewel using the Dark Stone. Derek activates the Fortune Jewel's magic to save Ezmerelda and they flee with the jewel, but Kale chases after her with the Jewel Riders hot on her trail after they defeat more creatures. Morgana appears to Kale, revealing her plan to not only get the Fortune Jewel but also to rid of the Jewel Riders once and for all. Ezemerelda finds herself at a mysterious inn, where an innkeeper, who is actually Lady Kale in a magical disguise, lets her stay. As soon as the Jewel Riders also step inside, the inn gets transported into the Wild Magic without their knowledge. Derek uses Ezmerelda's Fortune Jewel to remove Kale's disguise. Ezmerelda learns that Derek can talk when Morgana appears and reveals that he used to be a wizard. He then again helps Ezmerelda escape from Kale and Morgana with the jewel. Meanwhile, the Jewel Riders, with Archie, find trapped themselves in a room with a collapsing ceiling. Thanks to Fallon's Moon Stone, they manage to escape into a garden, where they are immediately shrunken by a magic trap. The normal-sized Rufus and Twig chase after them, but the girls are rescued by Derek who uses Ezmerelda's Fortune Jewel to return them to their regular size. Derek then reveals his backstory. He was an ally to Merlin who got tricked by Morgana a thousand years ago, which caused him to become a cat when he get tossed into the Wild Magic without his jewel. Now Merlin saved him and sent him to find his jewel again, which became tuned to Ezmerelda's family. Morgana transports everyone to her castle where she and Kale try to take the Fortune Jewel for themselves. Morgana tempts Derek into helping her with the promise of turning him human again, but he decides to stay on Merlin's side and help the Jewel Riders instead. Morgana also tempts Ezmerelda, who is undecided and asks the jewel for help, and it reveals an image of the Grandfather Tree, the very first Travel Tree. An image of Merlin appears next to it, and he tells the Jewel Riders that they now have all the Wizard Jewels they need to complete their quest. The witches are blasted into the Wild Magic. With Derek's blessing, Ezmerelda hands the Fortune Jewel to Princess Gwenevere and discusses plans to begin a new business with him using his abilities as a talking cat. The Jewel Riders go to find the Grandfather Tree and Merlin. Behind the scenes Original script The episode's cited inspirations include the Looney Toons' Tasmanian Devil (once again), Rat Fink, Cinderella, and Alice in the Wonderland. Derek was originally written as a black cat. Avalon: Web of Magic connections (to be written) Media File:24-01.png File:24-06.png File:24-05.png File:24-02.png 24-07.png File:24-03.png File:24-04.png File:Princess Starla and the Jewel Riders - The Fortune Jewel File:Princess Starla & the Jewel Riders 24 (Russian) File:Starla i Jahaci Dragulja - Dragulj Sudbine See also * List of episodes External links *Original script (pdf) Category:Episodes Category:Second season